


Would Suffice.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/F, Pining, Shinigami/Human implied.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-11
Updated: 2007-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Rem remembers touch.





	

**Would Suffice.**  


“Kira-sama~” Misa coos, giggling as she holds the Death Note tight against her breasts. Rem waits by her side. “I can't wait to meet him! Oh, I'm sure he's handsome!”

Rem says nothing about that. Misa wasn't waiting for a confirmation of her fantasy as she stands up, taking off the short skirt and top she was wearing. Misa is never shy around her or around anyone else, not after all the modeling sessions she has done.

Misa takes her hair down as she stands up. Rem doesn't remember much how it was, being human. She knows she hasn't been one in centuries. She vaguely remembers heat and sand and a snake's bite as something more than an idea.

She remembers touch, though. Misa unclasps her bra and lets it fall without a care. Rem tries to think how it'd be, to touch Misa, to feel the curve of her breasts fill her palms. She knows how Misa smells, but Rem wonders what it'd be to be able to taste her skin. She knows how Misa sounds when she comes because Misa isn't shy about touching herself, even knowing she's there. Instead, Rem wonders if Misa would want to touch her, too, if she was human , how Misa's hair would feel against her own breasts, how Misa's fingers would feel pressing inside her, how Misa would tremble if she pressed her tongue against her.

“Rem~?” Misa asks, looking towards her, a lovely, flirtatious smile over her lips. Her skin seems so very soft. “You'll help me choose what to wear, won't you?”

Rem shrugs. “If you want me to.”

Misa brightens even more at that. Rem tries to wonder how it'd be to kiss her before she dismisses the thought, just like she always does with useless, impossible things.  



End file.
